Volume One: Perceptions
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Alia reminds X exactly who's thoughts of him are important. The first one from my 'Emotion Set'. Check my profile for details


Rayokarna aXcess

Megaman X Fiction: Perceptions

As X stood there on the balcony of the Maverick Hunter headquarters, he looks on to the ever fading day that was slowly merging into the horizon. As the sky took the transformation to night at it's slow and leisurely pace, the hunter and his sharp and diplomatic spotter Alia quietly discussed things as this was the rare bit of private time they got. Alia lightly leaning against him as her head was against shoulder, she sigh softly as the whirl of X's internal systems was quietly lullaby her senses. She softly snaked her hand to cover his as it had a tight grip against the railing.

"So X, what goes through you mind?" X's concentration was broken slightly at the question before answering her right away.

"The perceptions I give off." Alia raised her head off his shoulder to look at him. His face had a slight frown as his expression was so stern it was like he was made from concrete. His spotter tilted her head in worry before cupping his cheek with her free hand. Like always with her, his face softens as his eyes closed and softly nuzzled the palm of her hand.

"I'm guessing that normal X?" He nodded faintly before opening his eyes, the emerald orbs reflected her face of worry as his optics systems seem to take that split second longer to adjust to the now fading light.

"Yeah..." He turned his whole body towards her and wrapped his free arm around her waist. "...And to be honest, I wonder with all the things that happen, is it my fault? Is it always my mistake?" Alia moved against him, digger her head into his chest as her blond hair covered the expression in her eyes. With a soft mew escaping from the back of her throat, she wrapped her arms around him.

"From perception X, I don't think it's your fault, you too good natured for that..." X slightly relaxed at her answer as she squeezed slightly as his torso. "...But as they say X, everyone else has different perceptions of the same situations I guess..." She could feel X nodded as his chin rested against the top of her head.

"I figured as much, but I wonder why mine are all negative..." Alia giggled softly as his voice and tone suddenly turned shy and became withdrawn. She looked up and placed a soft kiss against his collar bone snuggling back into his chest.

"You're cute when you worry..." She said simply causing X to blush twice over.

"Err..." He mumbled at the lack of words that could come out.

"You know X, to put it simply, it's hard to change what people think. Especially if it's something negative, when it comes down to it, they will find any excuse to justify their perception and will be almost impossible to turn around." X's blush faded as he held Alia a little tighter.

"I know Alie, but it's so hard to forgive everything I've..." Alia Swiftly cut him off.

"Don't you dare X. You have not done anything that has warranted you to feel guilty. Everything you've done is to ensure the safety of others living on this planet. You should need to feel bad for being the one saving everybody, so get it out of your head." Her voice was stern, the same voice she uses while navigating for Zero or Axl. This startled X slightly but he completely understood why she used it. His embrace on her became tighter.

"I guess you right..." Alia scoffed at X's chest.

"No X. You _know_ I'm right." X nodded softly. In X's eyes, ever since they started sharing time like this, he has been able to think about his inner turmoil less and less. Maybe in the future X could start to forgive himself for his reasons to fight and let everything go...

"Thanks Alia." He said softly causing his girlfriend to snuggle even more into him. X just kissed the top of her head in gratitude as Alia just huffed at the contacts.

"If you're trying to me a thank you gesture, you're going to have to do better than that." With that, X's soft smile slowly pulled into a smirk as he pulled away from her enough to see her face.

"Is that so?" X taunted. This caused Alia to mimic his expression.

"Yeah" With that X swooped down and captured her lips in one of the most passionate kisses to date. The force mad Alia's hands fall limply to her sides for a second before quickly grabbing X's arms that were around her and kissed back in equal force as she gained leverage. They both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss.

"Alia..."

"X"

And with that, the only perception at that moment X cared about was hers...


End file.
